With the development of liquid crystal technology, large size televisions obtained by splicing multiple liquid crystal televisions are used in more and more places. Generally, a large size liquid crystal television is formed by splicing a plurality of independent television modules. The modules for the splicing television are independent from each other, thus the overall manufacturing cost is relatively high. In addition, after multiple televisions are spliced into a large size television, if one of the televisions is damaged, the other undamaged ones will also need to be removed for service, such that the maintenance of the large size television is inconvenient.